hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2071 Atlantic hurricane season/Mkv829's Version
The 2071 Atlantic hurricane season featured several deadly and catastrophic storms. The United States took hit after destructive hit with more than 10 of the 21 storms affecting the country. There were four category 5 hurricanes (Ashley, Kayla, Mikayla, and Phil), tying 2005 for the most ever recorded in a season. Kayla became the most intense tropical cyclone on record worldwide, dropping to 861 mb. There were nine major hurricanes, breaking the old record of eight, and for the first time on record, the season caused over a trillion dollars in damage. There were 10 retired hurricane names, doubling the record of five set in 2005. Before the season began, NOAA issued warnings due to record warm ocean temperatures and the lack of any dry air. They predicted 18-22 named storms, 10-13 hurricanes, and 4-8 major hurricanes. Storms Hurricane Ashley On June 20, the National Hurricane Center designated Tropical Depression One near Little Cayman. The next day, it was upgraded to a tropical storm and given the name Ashley. Warnings were posted for western Cuba as Ashley approached, and it struck the extreme western tip of the island with 70 mph winds. Ashley moved into the Gulf of Mexico and began to intensify. The NHC upgraded the storm to Hurricane Ashley, the season's first. As it continued off the the WNW, the NHC issued hurricane watches for the Texas coast, and predicted Ashley to rapidly strengthen. The next day, Ashley became a Category 3 south of Louisiana, prompting Governor Charles Jones (R-TX) to order mandatory evacuations for all coastal residents. 24 hours later, Ashley became a Category 5 and took aim at Galveston and Houston. The storm further intensified as widespread panic gripped Houston, Galeveston urged all residents to get off the island by any means necessary. While less than 10 miles off shore, Ashley bombed out to a 900 mb hurricane packing 190 mph winds. The eye tightened to 5 miles and the storms western eyewall started to lash the Texas coast. Ashley maintained cat 5 strength for 18 hours after landfall, bringing biblical destruction to Galveston and The Bolivar Peninsula. In Houston, Ashley's unrelenting winds toppled the 85 story Bank of America tower, bringing down another 6 buildings with it. Reliant Stadium and Minute Maid park were left in ruin and 99% of the buildings within 20 miles of Ashley's center were damaged. Ashley continued into Texas, maintaining major status until east of Dallas. The storm turned to the NE and finally dissipated two days later. Ashley dropped down over 250 tornadoes from Texas to Ohio. Through out its life, Ashley caused about 895.3 billion dollars in damage and killed over 67,000. Houston would later be rebuilt over the next 25 years, but Galveston was wiped from the map. Due to the horrendous damages, the name Ashley was retired by the WMO in the spring of 2072, and will be replaced by Alyssa in 2077. A year later, President Ryan Sabinowicz declared June 26th as Galveston Day, honoring the thousands killed by Ashley. Hurricane Brandon As Ashley dissipated, the NHC declared an ivest in the Eastern Caribbean as Tropical Depression Two. ''The Depression headed north and tropical storm warnings were immediately posted for Puerto Rico, The Virgin Islands, and The Northern Lesser Antillies. About a day after forming, the NHC upgraded the depression to Tropical Storm ''Brandon. Brandon pushed through the islands with sustained winds of 45 mph and continued north. However, two days later, due to a very strong Bermuda High, Brandon took a sharp turn to the west and was upgraded to a hurricane. The storm strengthened steadily as it moved slightly south of west, and became a category 2 while ENE of Abaco Island. Evacuations were ordered for the East Central Florida peninsula, which most people heeded. Brandon strengthened further to a category 3 as it approached the coast and made landfall near Vero Beach, FL at peak strength. As it crossed the state, Brandon weakened to a category 1 exiting the coast near Tampa. It further weakened to a tropical storm before making a second landfall near Fort Walton Beach, FL with 60 mph winds. Brandon pushed further inland, weakening, and dissipated a day later over Tennessee. In Florida, Brandon caused near 13.8 billion dollars and killed 72. Due to the damage, the name Brandon '' was retired and will be replaced by ''Bobby''in 2077. Hurricane Cassie An area of disturbed weather sat of the coast of Florida for a few days prompting the NHC to order the Hurricane Hunters into the storm. Upon entering the circulation, the planes found a closed circulation and winds of 35 mph. Advisories were initiated on Tropical Depression ''Three. Twelve hours later, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Cassie, and warnings were posted for south Florida. Cassie came ashore with 50 mph winds near Miami, and maintained that strength across the Everglades, reemerging in the Gulf of Mexico. As it moved WSW, the NHC warned residents of Louisiana and Mississippi to evacuate low-lying area as Cassie was stated to have the potential for "Catastrophic Impact" on the central Gulf Coast. Cassie was upgraded to a Hurricane and as its satellite appearance rapidly improved, it was declared a major hurricane on July 14. The next morning, Hurricane hunters discovered winds of 155 mph in Cassie's eyewall as it was less than 100 miles off shore. Governors Morton LeFranc (R-LA) and Lisa Krozbehrg (R-MS) declared states of emergency and praised the millions of residents who had already evacuated. Cassie made landfall on Louisiana at 8:10 pm CDT on July 15 with 150 mph winds. It weakened slightly making a second landfall in Mississippi at 11:00 pm CDT with 130 mph winds. Cassie weakened inland and was declared post tropical over Kentucky. From Florida to Louisiana, Cassie killed 1,283 and caused 293.7 billion dollars in damage, flooding all of New Orleans and damaging most of the cities homes beyond repair. Cassie led to a tornado outbreak from Mississippi to Pennsylvania, spawning an EF4 that struck just outside of Knoxville, TN. Due to the damage and high death toll, the name Cassie was retired by the WMO, and will be replaced with Courtney''in 2077. With yet another destructive storm striking the US, many foreign countries donated billions to the victims. Tropical Storm Danny On July 16th, the NHC began issueing advisories on Tropical Depression 4 east of Antigua and Barbuda. Moving slightly north of west rapidly, the system was upgraded to a tropical storm and named Danny. It continued on its path brushing by the NE carribbean islands and turned off to the north. Danny reached a peak of 65 mph the next day before it got caught up in a trough and steered north east. Danny began to lose tropical characteristics and was declared deadon the 20th. Overall impacts were minimal, though Danny did kill a surfer in St. Kitts, and a windsurfer in Dominica. Hurricane Emily On the morning of July 22nd, the NHC warned that a formidible storm may be forming east of the Lesser Antillies, giving it a 90% chance of development. The next day, Tropical Depression Five formed. In 18 hours, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm ''Emily and warnings were posted for the islands. Emily passed by the islands with 70 mph winds, causing mudslides and killing 3. Hurricane warnings were then posted for Puerto Rico and Hispaniola, with Emily reaching Category 1 strength south of Puerto Rico. It came ashore in the Dominican Republic with 90 mph winds and became a sudden disaster for the island. Although Emily was torn to within an inch of her life, flooding rains killed over 4,000 in Haiti and 20 in the Dominican Republic. Emily reformed a center noth of Haiti and tracked into the Bahamas, reintensifying as it headed northwest. The NHC noted the possibility for Emily to rapidly intensify, but it only reached 60 mph by the end of that day. Overnight, Emily's core reorganized greatly and it became a hurricane again south east of Nassau. Emily's satellite appearance improved and it became a Category 2 over the Northern Bahamas. Evacuations were oredered by Gov. Manuel Castro ® for Cape Canaveral and the area surrounding it. As it closed in on the space coast, Emily reached an overall peak intensity at 115 mph, making Emily the fourth major hurricane of the year. Emily made landfall on Port Canaveral, FL on the morning of July 30th. Through out Florida, Emily stayed within 20 miles of the coast, maintaining hurricane intensity into southern Georgia. It continues to weaken into the Carolinas and it dissipated over the mountains of Virginia on August 1st. Emily caused 13.6 billion dollars in damage and killed over 4,050 in its way. Emily was retired in the spring of 2072 and will be replaced by Erica in 2077. Tropical Storm Fred Fred was a very weak and short lived storm that brought minimal effects to Mexico. With a lifespan of only 25 hours, Fred dissipated over Mexico, causing little to no damage and no fatalities Tropical Storm Gemma Gemma formed from a frontal boundary west of Bermuda, and was intitally a Subtropical Storm. As clouds wrapped fully around the center, Gemma was declared fully tropical, and effected Bermuda with its very broad wind field. The storm passed north of Bermuda and rapidly headed out to sea, not effecting anyone. However, Bermuda experienced some minor flooding and downed trees. Overall impacts were minimal Tropical Storm Harry On August 5th a vigorous tropical wave emerged form the west Afircan coast. This area already had spin detected as far east as Burkina Faso and Mali and was immediately given a 100% chance of development. The next day, a tropical depression formed and moved off to the northwest at a rapid pace, 12 hours later, it was named Harry and the government of Cape Verde issued a Tropical Storm Warning for all islands. Harry passed through the islands bringing winds up to 50 mph before turning east and weakening to a tropical depression. Harry made landfall on Mauritania before dissipating soon after. Hurricane Irina A tropical disturbance meandered east of the Bahamas for a few days, showing signs of organization. On August 14th, NOAA hurricane hunter recon found a closed circulation and TD 9 was declared. It was named Irina soon after as it turned west. Irina was forecast to strengthen as it approaced the Carolinas. A few days later, Irina became a hurricane and skimmed North Carolina. After this, Irina unexpectedly strengthened FURTHER to a category 2 storm. Some time later, the big storm made a landfall on Massachutsetts while STILL PACKING CATEGORY TWO HURRICANE WINDS, the first ever to do so since the Vagabond Gale(Storm, Hurricane, Cyclone, etc.). Irina stayed a hurricane quite far inland until finally weakening to a tropical storm and becoming Extratropical. Hurricane Jarred TD 10 is near Africa. It became tropical storm Jarred on August 17. August 18, Jarred strengthened into category 1 as it enters Jamaica. Jarred strengthened into category two then three as it passes Jamaica on August 19. Jarred then strengthened into category four as it passes Cuba then Florida on August 20. Jarred then weakened into category three hurricane as it enters East Coast of the United States on august 21. Jarred then weakened into category two hurricane as it enters the New England on August 22. Jarred then weakened into Category one on August 23 as it passes New England. Jarred then weakened into TS on August 24 as it enters eastern Canada. A few days later, Jarred dissipated on the 30 of August. Hurricane Kayla What would be known as the worst storm in the UNIVERSE Tropical Storm Larry Hurricane Mikayla Hurricane Nick Tropical Storm Olivia Hurricane Phil Hurricane Rachel Tropical Storm Steve Hurricane Taylor Subtropical Storm Viktor Tropical Storm Wendy Season Summary This is a table of all of the storms that have formed in the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s)–denoted by bold location names–damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2012 USD. Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons